A Whimsical Complex
by kysekai
Summary: Just like there are two sides to every coin, Kohaku realises that certain things about life were inseparable from one another. All it took was the most driven person that hid his inferiority complex and the most overbearing that proclaimed his superiority complex over others, to show her that maybe choosing this profession on a whim wasn't such a bad idea after all. OC/?
1. Prologue: Go Beyond!

**A Whimsical Complex**

_Summary: _Just like there are two sides to every coin, Kohaku realises that certain things about life were inseparable from one another. All it took was the most driven person that hid his inferiority complex and the most overbearing that proclaimed his superiority complex over others, to show her that maybe choosing this profession on a whim wasn't such a bad idea after all. OC/?

* * *

_Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement Intended._

* * *

_Prologue_

**Above and Beyond.**

**Plus Ultra.**

* * *

_._

_Going above and beyond_

_A life loaded with urgency_

_Distant and withdrawn_

_From a state amidst uncertainty_

_Going above and beyond_

_A system p__illing up with normality_

_Pleasant and well-known_

_Yet a single dream — remained_

_Rooted well in an amber core_

_Ringing every now and then_

_Reminding her again and again._

_._

* * *

Everyone had their noble reasons to join U.A. High School to become the greatest heroes; increasing their already powerful quirks, wanting to be rewarded for their valiant acts to running after the popularity that came with the said profession.

However, in a world where chaos and confusion happened now and then, such a profession meant putting your life on the line was the norm. Something a lot of youngsters often overlooked as the concept of becoming a hero in this society was cool. It was something everyone had dreamt about. At least as a fleeting thought, a daydream in their tedious lives. Only those with the courage to take on that first step in applying to the greatest hero academy were able to become popular heroes for the faithful people.

While the concept of being a hero was something Kohaku understood to a certain extent, the reality of being one herself was far more complex than she had thought on a whim. Actually becoming a hero was a thought she could think about after graduation and experiencing more from this world. Right now she was too oblivious of the dangers that came with profession all she wanted to experience was a dream every junior high student had_—_attending the most prestigious hero Academy, U.A. High.

It was supposed to be simple for a 14 turning 15-year-old girl. All she had to do was to tell her parents that she wanted to go to the most prestigious hero Academy in the country and train in the department of heroes. She had already researched all the steps for the entrance exams and what was needed for one to excel in the academy.

But, what was once a simple wishful dream turned into complete despair.

"You're quirk is not suited for a hero,"

Her father was the first person that rejected her small dream, with a single glance and a strict tone. His blank expression behind his sturdy glasses combined with his ticking watch that reflected off the glass dining table gave her what she was already expecting from him.

_No chance._

_Objection._

_Not against my authority._

The finality of his stern voice meant that there was no room for arguments. Nothing would change his ways. Nothing whatsoever.

"I know! But, it's because of my quirk that I want to..." Kohaku retorted clenching onto her fist ignoring the silence that came right after her statement.

_What's__ the point of having a quirk if I barely use it!_

"Kohaku dear, being a hero in this day and age is...well let's just say that out there in the real world there are so much more professions that are suited for a pretty, young and intelligent individual like yourself,"

Her mother tried to explain why _he_ had to break her heart with his raw rejection beneath that rigid composure.

"I mean if you really want to go to the most prestigious school then a private school would be best. You wouldn't want to be around people that are far too gusty and improper?"

A broaden smile making its way across her lips as if what her daughter had said out of nowhere was nothing but a light joke to brighten up the mood of the dining table. She had already negotiated which high school her daughter would go to, and what career she should pursue after.

Kohaku mentioning U.A. High School after all the negotiation was amusing, to say the least. Clearing her throat she briefly turned to her husband and leaned over to whisper her words of wisdom.

"As I mentioned earlier on, a quirk is not meant to be understood, rather used to your advantage. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kohaku avoided her mother's gaze and waited for her father to take back his statement of her quirk. A quirk she manifested from him; the ability of a natural purifier through the use of the amber stone instilled into her core.

An ability she was grateful for._ The only thing she was ever glad to inherit beside the comfort of having a family._

An ability she barely understood._ The only reason why the idea of applying to a professional hero school was so fascinating to her._

An ability she wanted to understand and use to save others just like_ he_ did many years ago._ Like many others, having a hero save your day and make a difference in your life and the way you continue to live your life was something she had hoped to do the same._

Making a difference with her unique ability that had infinite potential if it was used. It was supposed to be that simple. But, when it came to parents and their ways of thinking what's best for their children, Kohaku's thoughts and dreams were invalidated.

Somehow she sort of expected this outcome. Going to a hero Academy just to know more about her quirk was absurd and completely undermined those that saw U.A. High as a chance to become actual top heroes that served the nation.

* * *

"Maybe if you weren't born into this family and had a hero-like quirk,"

Her older sister, Hanako had sneered at her the same evening in Kohaku's room.

"I mean think about it, Kohaku. A spoiled little brat like yourself risking your life for others? Really? Is that what you want? When you pretty much have everything a 15-year old could only dream of?"

"What's it to you...it's not like anyone ever listens to what I say," Kohaku bit into her lips and closed her diary.

_What kind of quirks were even considered hero-like? _

No one understood her in this family. No one tried to understand why she desperately wanted to do this one thing that mattered to her.

"I-I'm going to UA Academy," _and no one is going to stop me._

"Yeah and I'm going to be part of the upcoming Fashion Week as a renowned runaway model," Hanako laughed aloud tossing her long blonde hair back in the most exaggerated way.

"You don't get it, Hanako and you never will because unlike you I'm not going to listen and be whatever they want me to be," Kohaku snapped back, raising herself from her seat.

There was only so much she could take in from all their negativity. Her eyes glowed a bright amber embodying her anger and the amount of negative energy she had endured the entire day.

"I'd rather do something useful with my quirk than let it rot, like the rest of you!"

"Maybe it's you that doesn't get how anything runs around here. A spoiled little brat like you will never last in the real world where being a hero is so much more than being in the spotlight— " Hanako scoffed at her attempt of standing up to her.

A slow tear flowing out from her little sister had stopped Hanako from saying any more. Maybe she might have gone overboard with teasing her. But, the problem with Kohaku was sometimes she'd get carried away with her ideas, emotions and the flashy stuff that came with her youth.

"I'll go okay. Kohaku?" she lifted her brows waiting for a response and shrugged at the resonating stillness of the room.

"Just to let you know there's no chance they'd pick someone like you."

Kohaku lacked the energy to even say anything back to her and turned away from her single-minded older sister. She rubbed her bitter tears and waited for Hanako to leave. For each second her older sister stood there felt like the adversity of winter. The stillness of the room and the foreboding sensation that she was going numb if she remained the way she was expected to. Obedient like a functioning puppet and similar to the society that gave up on setting themselves apart from each other.

She grasped onto her chest wincing at the discomfort of her quirk. Throbbing against her will _—_ calling out for Kohaku. It wasn't until Hanako left the room did Kohaku sensed her heart sinking to the ground and her body slumping to the wooden floorboard a second later.

For a moment she sat there blanking out in her quiet room. All alone in the evening gloom with nothing to soothe her disheartened heart. Perhaps her parents and sister had a point. She was clinging on to something ridiculous and a vague dream. At this point in her life, she had no clue what to do next.

The deafening silence was interrupted by the buzzing of her vibrating phone on the table. Her small moment of clouded sadness was suspended as she jolted back into reality with the sudden noise shattering her like a warm candle.

Kohaku immediately stared at the grey door anticipating for the worst until she was surprised with another buzzing sound. She stretched out her hands and reached out for her phone. She noticed the number of missed messages she had received from her close friends. The group chat filled with the latest gossip and memes from the all-girls' junior school she currently attended.

She rolled her eyes at the bizarre pictures they had sent on the chat and continued to hover through the other apps notifications.

What caught her attention the most was the news announcement headline.

_Breaking News: All Might has done it again! _Bringing about a rain of hope, and saving a junior highschooler with merely a single strike.

Kohaku clicked on to the news article and skimmed read the latest report on the symbol of peace. All Might was always on the move, saving the day and increasing the popularity of heroes. It was thanks to him that people were able to do extraordinary things with their quirks. She wondered if he ever got exhausted from the same tedious task every day.

She paused her train of thoughts running off and double-tapped the image of the junior highschooler who was praised in the article. There was something about the way his sharp red eyes appeared sullen as if he was shying away from the camera. Yet with the way he frowned and the way reporters huddled over him admiring his bravery, she was sure he was probably not familiar with the attention.

He was someone that had an incredible quirk suited for heroes. With such a quirk, it was inevitable to receive all sorts of attention.

"Must be nice," _to have everyone fawn over you._

Realising that she was envious of his quirk and the fact that people were praising him for it _— for having a quirk that only ever depends on luck and inheritance __— _she quickly placed her phone back onto her desk and ascended from the pits of blue. Thinking about such things would do her no good. Kohaku knew what she had to if she was ever going to be free from such bitter feelings overwhelming her completely.

She turned to her laptop, the blaring light waiting for her to continue what she had begun before being interrupted by her older sister. The answer was right there on the screen, the blue and white stark website and her incomplete application to U.A. High.

"It's now or never!"

Everyone had their honest reasons to become a hero and for Kohaku, it wasn't the spotlight she was after like her family had speculated.

For Kohaku, becoming a hero or at least going to the prestigious hero Academy meant that she'd figure out why her quirk was the way it was. Figure out the world of heroes and the unpredictable life that followed the profession behind the scenes of fame. The profession and the school that was going to change her life completely. Something she chose on a whim and grasped onto overlooking her parent's worried wishes.

What Kohaku had forgotten was that a lot of heroes had stories from their younger days, a common aspect they all had was that their bodies reacted well before they had to think about their actions, speech and consequences of what was to come next.

* * *

_A/N: Kind of wanted to write an OC/? fic and with a few characters that are so alike in many ways (Bakugou + Monoma and Todoroki as an afterthought) I somehow came up with an idea for_ A Whimsical Complex.


	2. Chapter One: Someway, Somehow

**A Whimsical Complex**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_**Someway, ****Somehow**_

* * *

_._

❝_the puzzle moves closer __and sheds the shadows afar❞_

_._

* * *

U.A High ranked number one and excelled in many areas for a reason and keeping their prestigious name to a high standard during the most competitive entrance exam was one of them. This meant the Academy had a responsibility to make sure their acceptance rate was kept to a minimum of one in three hundred every year. Setting out a certain goal during these exams was to acquire the most skilled students to become pro-heroes for the nation.

There were only two ways into U.A. High hero course; one of which was passing the exams and the other was through an official recommendation by the Academy. An official recommendation meant that U.A. High saw some form of potential in both your quirk and ability in becoming a professional hero for the society.

Kohaku knew that from the two taking the exam was the only choice she had to consider. Despite her chances in passing the entrance exams to come within days were close to zero. If there was a written exam then she'd be able to get into the Academy's hero course with flying colours, but, because they had a physical exam she knew her chances were rather low. For the physical exam was a way to display physical strength and how well one could use their quirk in any given situation.

She scribbled circles around the edge of her book and internally sighed.

_It's like Mom said, heroes were all about having combat-like quirks._

"What do you think, Kohaku? Does it suit her?"

The once placid classroom started to buzz with each corner of the room chattering amongst themselves as the teacher left them to use this time to wrap up their junior high life before the bell signalled the end of the day.

A yawn escaped her conscious and unknowingly she perked up from her sleepy position, dropping the mechanical pencil from her grip.

"Huh? I don't know,"

"What's with you recently Kohaku, you're acting weird? Did something happen?" Her friend noticed the small pout hovering over Kohaku's face and the distant gaze that was still clinging onto her deep golden orbs. She leaned back to Kohaku's table tapping her cheek, awaking Kohaku from her aloof mind. Tender palms crumbling into a tired cast.

Her friend had still kept her palm onto Kohaku's face, pressing her eyebrows together whilst her perplexed gaze bore deeper and deeper into Kohaku's.

"Is there something you're hiding?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Kohaku blurted reaching out to grab onto her friend's palm, sinking in the surprise touch.

"Really?"

"Really really...I'm just tired that's all!" Kohaku insisted waving her hands around, trying to convince her friend that didn't look too pleased with her fake enthusiasm. "And besides, there's the high school exams taking place soon and all. I've been revising far too long these days, that's all."

"Mmm, if you say so."

The moment her close friend had turned back around, Kohaku blew out a long slow sigh of relief deflecting her rather long bangs to flow away from her face. She didn't know if she could keep the secret any longer. And with her acting like some sort of remote cat, it was no wonder her friend had found her behaviour odd.

Her application form to U.A High was submitted and all that was left for her was to pass the entrance exam. No one knew from her small circle of friends (excluding her older sister, Hanako). Not even her parents were aware of her plan to go to the entrance exam and it all depended on how long she could keep it a secret and if she was able to pass the exam.

Kohaku pressed her fist into her chest feeling the odd drift of her quirk intaking all her anxieties and easing her from the stress that came with entrance exams. Her only concern was passing the exam to an extent where her parents wouldn't deny her of her freedom.

But, still, deep in her mind, she could feel the forceful tug of doubt pilling up with many odd questions and what-if situations. What was supposed to start as whim based on a wishful attempt, turned to something so much more complex than she wasn't sure if she had the confidence to change the set future.

Whilst her mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts and worries, her heart had kept its usual pace and with class ending soon, Kohaku took her time packing her books and stationery into her overly pinned bag.

* * *

"I'm only helping you this one time, Kohaku_—_ "

Kohaku rolled her eyes and pushed her bangs back in retaliation to her overly uptight older sister. For someone that was supposed to be completely cool and full of courage, Hanako sometimes second-guessed herself and the situation she was going into without any preparation.

"I get it, okay. This one time I ask you for a favour and you don't even trust me," Kohaku complained, picking up her school bag from the table.

"If we get caught or worse you fail then pretend this entire ordeal never took_—_"

"And if the worse does happen then I'll do as you say from now on," Kohaku completed walking towards the door with a sigh, and a pleasant relief making its way into a smile.

This whole ordeal started on a whim and doing whatever her sister had wanted if things didn't take off for her would only serve this entire situation as an unruly joke on her part. If her fate was to follow and submit before her family's motives then there was no point in trying to break free.

"Good, we're finally on the same page. Let's get out of here before they wake up,"

Hanako grabbed onto her car keys and barged past Kohaku with a strut, "We need to get there well before the start time."

Just as there were many paths across the world, taking the first step out the grey caged door with hope was the starting point in truly becoming free.

* * *

8:30 AM

An early start to what was going to be a very long day for a lot of the students that were sort of anticipating the test, some hoping for some form of change and others wanting to experience the best hero course entrance exam just for the sake of it.

The slow murmurs from the junior high students making their way into the large brilliant blue Academy, all eager-eyed and laughs made Kohaku halt in her track. She was here, all prepared with her heavier than usual light pinned backpack and at the same time not mentally prepared for what was to come next.

Clenching her fist, Kohaku stood beside the entrance a minute longer, studying the Academy's architecture from afar and waiting for her mind to settle down. She was here _— _prepared to give it her all despite everything seeming so far away from her grasp. The Academy was right there, standing proudly a few miles from her. Out of reach and beyond her dreams.

"Kohaku!"

She looked back and saw her sister waving at her to return to the car. Why was Hanako yelling her name so loudly, in front of everyone..._seriously, Hanako always has to be so... Doing this on purpose to get me out of my mode._

Did she forget her ID registration card and other letters in the car? Or did her parents found out? Or maybe Hanako wanted to give her a piece of advice before the exam started.

Kohaku ignored the curious glances from the students that walked past her and paced back to the car, biting on to her lips in slight embarrassment.

"Your ponytail is loose. You can't be looking hideous, it only makes you seem nervous," Hanako huffed, shaking her head.

Kohaku blinked back in surprise.

"And why are you walking like you're being forced to take this exam? You wanted this so do it with pride!"

Oh. The same Hanako-like pinched expression taking over her soft features was glaring at her. Was she that sluggish and completely out of it? Kohaku nodded slowly and took out the black ribbon bubble from her long blonde hair, feeling lighter than ever.

"And good luck..."

Before she could say her thanks, Hanako had already pulled the window back up not wanting to face her hopeless little sister.

Kohaku pouted, making a mental note to buy Hanako a small thank-you gift and bowed her head with a loose grin. She took one quick glance back at the car and then at the Academy that seemed so much closer than before, and exhaled.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Bakugou?"

Kohaku perked up at the familiar name being whispered around her, each student looking out to catch a glimpse of him.

"You know, the one with the sludge villain?"

"Oh it is, its the real hero in making!"

Kohaku wasn't surprised to see his indifference masking his aura, the same deep scowl painted across his face like some sort of a wild beast, wanting to be left alone. _If he is here then..._

"If someone like him is here, then what does that mean for us?"

"Well, who knows."

A lot of the students were already nervous knowing that they'd have to fight amongst themselves to get chosen to be part of a prestigious course. But, with so many outstanding people amongst them, a lot of them were starting to doubt their place in the coming exam.

From the corner of her eyes, Kohaku scanned the number of examinees making their way into the extravagant building and gulped.

We_ have to do better, and not give up. _

Kohaku might slightly have been intrigued seeing someone her age that was already crowned to become one of the leading heroes of her generation. The way he had ignored the prying eyes, and strutted past them all with an air of confidence not hindering his sight. But, watching her peers meeking away from someone that was just as a beginner, as they were, was...humiliating.

She didn't, no, wouldn't allow such a person to overwhelm her just when her older sister had given her the courage to stand tall. Kohaku pushed back her blonde hair over her shoulder and lifted her chin, ignoring the idle babbles.

* * *

An overbearing silence hovered over the hall that was filled with anxious teenagers, and the most boisterous hero, Present Mic presenting the official notifications of the practical exam. While most of his notice went through the application requirements for the exam, Kohaku closed her eyes thinking back to her notes and then the strict tone of her father's rejection protruded into memory.

_"You're quirk is not suited for a hero."_

And yet she was here, without him knowing ready to take the exam.

The exam was only a ten-minute mock urban battle occurring in seven different specified battle centres, which meant that there weren't many complexities of the exam. It was simple. All she had to was use her quirk within that time frame and think back to the strategies written in her diary. She was prepared to use her quirk in a style that would hopefully work in her favour.

Her rigid thoughts to herself were interrupted as one of the students stood up with a stern question stretching out into the silent hall.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of such a foolish mistake."

His voice was strict, precise and was laced with honour which reminded Kohaku of her father. _He has a point_, she thought looking down at the print sheet on her lap with her exam ticket placed on top of the other sheets. _They're missing an extra target._

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes."

Kohaku stiffened in her seat. Her slender fingers lightly tightened their grip on the papers on her lap as the student then apologised for his disruption. _Wish to be heroes?_ She bit onto her lips and felt the guilt rushing to her cheeks.

She wasn't here to become _an exemplary hero_, nor did she ever think so far ahead into the future about really becoming a hero. A shudder of a distant cold went by causing the papers on her lap to slip off unknowingly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Teal eyes stared at her with a trace of worry, "Here you go, uh...Hiiragi Kohaku-san?"

The girl smiled at her, waiting for Kohaku to take it back. It was almost as if she noticed the abrupt chilled stir in the air beside her. The girl tilted sidewards facing Kohaku with straight sincerity and nodded at Kohaku, letting her ginger hair flopped over her shoulder, "Let's both do our best."

Kohaku flinched at the unexpected situation. "T-thanks,"

While the girl had already turned her attention back to the presenter, Kohaku peeked down at the exam ticket. Her name, birthdate, the examination number written in bold numbers of 7781 and the battle centre D.

_The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes._

Overcoming such misfortunes meant most times, it was all about the awareness and understanding in trying to change that often led most heroes into displaying their heroicness. Whether it was through saving others, saving themselves and even saving the misfortune that came their way as long as they remembered the motto of _—_

"Going Beyond.

Plus Ultra."

* * *

_A/N: Beginning with a slow start, but we'll see how this fic goes._


	3. Chapter Two: Day, Dreams

**A Whimsical Complex**

* * *

_*Spoilers of Chapter 218/219 (nothing major, only a name)_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**_Day, Dreams_**

* * *

**_._**

_❝ attain the answer under the clear amber,_

_embrace the tree of wonder.❞_

.

* * *

"Target acquired,"

A red flash of a one-point gimmick came charging at her at full speed. Not knowing whether or not to use the only protection she bought from the Detnerat online shop (would be useful), Kohaku stood back anticipating for its attack from a favourable position.

Her long hair flowing in an abrupt manner across her face. She remained at her position clenching onto the small baltic pendant. Inhaling sharply into the rough air surrounding her, she focused her energy into her fist. Its rigid texture melting with her quirk, slow and steady. The high pressure of her grip generating an unbearable amount of heat. She hissed at the amber sap oozing out the pendant, slow and warming the insides of her already heated body.

The pendant served as a simple flash bullet. Although its small spherical shape meant that during the process of infusing her amber resin to the pendant, she had to make sure the energy was kept to a minimum outlet.

_Otherwise, it'd break, just like last time._

Kohaku sucked in a quick breath.

_Any moment now._

The one-point gimmick sprang towards her, its green mechanical figure jumping across a small building, crashing to another building without care. The debris of the buildings flying along with the impact of the gimmick all at once.

It was hard to pinpoint its exact position as the gimmick kept its movement swift like a horsefly.

_Why __can't__ it just stand __still__!_

She focused her attention on its tendencies thinking back to her research. For her quirk to activate with an offensive blast of energy she had to directly look at the target and with all her might throw the baltic pendant that was infused with her quirk at its sight.

The process had to be performed swiftly, undetected and precise. But, it's fast transitions wasn't what she had imagined and she wasn't sure if her quirk was powerful enough for an offensive attack.

_"A quirk is not meant to be understood, rather used to your advantage. Nothing more, nothing less,"_ Her father's comment echoed into her mind like a rippled river. It was odd, she only had ten minutes to complete this practical test but it felt like an eternity in a dark vault speculating about useless stuff.

_"Nothing more, nothing less."_

At first, she couldn't comprehend the way he easily dismissed the value of a quirk. A quirk was supposed to be a gift. Simply extraordinary. A gift that was deemed to be treasured, understood.

_"Nothing more, nothing less."_

These days she decided to reconsider what he had meant by it. She was aware of the quirk being considered a defect that was in the way of some people's lives. It wasn't unusual of her father to dismiss the significance of having a quirk.

Kohaku knew what he had said was right. Dismissing such a speciality would only serve the likes of her father right. But, she also kept his words to heart and wanted to use her quirk to her advantage just as he said.

_"Nothing more, nothing less." _

During the past week well before her exam, Kohaku had researched the different types of offensive attacks she could master in a short amount of time. Her quirk might not be suitable for a hero but she had a quirk no one around her knew much about. Her only saviour was the internet, a service that she could use to her advantage in coming up with ways to use her quirk as an offensive power.

_I can do it. I've practised albeit in secrecy at the school's private garden. _

Three minutes into the exam and the Detnerat product only had eight pendants left in a pack of ten. Two which was utilised earlier on the week for testing purposes that went by somewhat fruitful the second round in her training.

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled under her breath, inserting extra pressure on to her grip.

Three.

Two.

_On__—_

"You're in the way,"

A candid voice and a crisp breeze shot through her spine causing her to drop the spherical pendant right in front of her. In a flash, the pendant glimmered with a blinding range of amber light.

Kohaku's gaze went from wide-eyed in shock, unable to process what had occurred in just a few seconds of interruption, to a squint from the flashing glow of her quirk. It only took for a few seconds for the abrupt light to fizzle out and shatter like powder, undetected.

_What happened?_

Not hearing the brash sound from the gimmick, Kohaku perked up turning around to face the intruder that startled her completely ignoring the green debris that had emerged out right in front of her.

"What did you do? You_—"_

Her speech was halted by the intruder of yet another gimmick crashing down in front of them. _Again? _She quickly grabbed onto her small bag on her hip unsure of her next step. However, with one sudden shift of his palm, that was followed by a slight mist of wind running across the road, the gimmick halted in its place.

His quirk managed to destroy the machine in one swift, but somehow the way it appeared seemed almost enchanting. A phantom spell that had coaxed her vision and stopped the machine in a single whirl.

_All in one go. How was that even possible? _She didn't think quirks could produce such ample glamour. It wasn't fair. Here she had a quirk that produced golden saps like honey at small amounts and felt like warm gum. Yet, his quirk was so exquisite and natural. _I bet Mum __would've__ wanted __a quirk__ like that for me. _It had all the qualities for such an elegance _young lady. _It was obscure, simple and durable enough to defeat those that stood in his way in one attempt.

She held on to her breath and stood in front of him, not paying any mind to the ruined debris scattered around the ground. A part of Kohaku wanted to know how he quicky he used his quirk without any hesitation clouding his decision. But, the way his disdainful eyes glazed over her was humiliating, as if he was better than her and already assuming the worst of her ability.

"I came here first! And y-you stole my prey!" Twice.

He rose his brow indifferently at her odd choice of word. _Prey?_

Kohaku expected the guy to argue back and challenge her with force. But, he had ignored her and kept his gaze forward at the frozen machine. _Ignoring me?_ She rubbed her brows in silent anger as if to ward off the headache that was starting to kick in. No one ignored her and got away with it.

"You see, I was after that point," she explained, glaring at him as though he would understand her stormy rage. "Couldn't you have just left it_—_

"You've only got five minutes left,"

"Five!" Kohaku gaped at the intruder in front of her as if to reaffirm what had just been announced. His once deadpan face was filled with a sinking grin that managed to bring about a blush from Kohaku. Incapable of holding his amusement he turned around and slicked back his blonde hair unfazed with the announcement from Present Mic.

Frowning at his strange behaviour, Kohaku briskly peered up at the examinees yelling out their number of points.

"That's 26 points!"

"37 points!"

"21 points!"

"33 points!"

_Damn._

Five minutes into the exam and she still hadn't managed to defeat even one target machine. The exam was so simple and yet...

Think.

_Think. What can I do? What do I do? What exactly do..._

She looked down at the small pouch clasped onto her belt. There were seven pendants left from the pack. If she goes up one of the buildings and from there quickly threw the pendants at their heads, then she'd collect as much as points needed instead of directly handling the machine in close range. A long-range attack should suffice, like a sniper.

Yes, that was it. If a close-range attack won't work, then the longer-range attack shouldn't fail her. The machines were large, and from a sniper position, she could speedily get rid of them without anyone getting in the way.

"Hey, you." He called out walking towards her.

Kohaku snapped at his haughty demeanour hidden with a wide smile. _What is his problem?_

"Me?" She raised her brows at his rude call, not backing down from his cool composure.

"Obviously you, who else is here?"

She kept quiet at his sarcastic comment, feeling dumbfounded. She had no idea why these people acted in such a prideful way. First, it was the ragged blonde from before and now it was him_— unapologetic and frank._ Was it because they understood their quirks? Was it by recognising and accepting the gifted powers that gave them the confidence? The ultimate force of recognition? To look down on others, and make them feel utterly incompetent.

Kohaku brushed back the long strand of hair, wavering her view.

"How much points have you got?" He tilted his head and smirked at her startled face brimming with mortification. From the way she had quickly cleared her throat and glanced around their surrounding, Monoma was sure she was falling behind. An amateur that barely understood the breadth of their quirk. Standing in front of the enemy without any sense of urgency was utterly foolish on her part.

"It's n-none of your business," Kohaku could feel her pulse rising with the way he was suspecting her. _He knows. _She avoided his direct gaze, shifting her attention to another examinee shouting out their point. She didn't want any of his mindless pity that only seemed to add to her embarrassment.

"If you want, I can help you."

Kohaku reverted her attention to his straightforward gleaming eyes. He stared right at her, waiting for an answer that would amuse him in this tedious exam. Five more minutes of the dull exam and he'd probably tire himself out for no reason. He had already collected enough points, any more and he'd be in first place in this block which was more than enough to get into the hero course.

Was he looking down at her? No, knowing how he had just smiled at her, Kohaku knew he was up to something. She was sure he was trying to get rid of one extra competition with his taunting inquiries and decided it'd be best to ignore him.

"I don't trust you. Now, if you'll excuse me."

There was no way she was falling for his trap especially in a setting like this, where everyone was striving for their position in this Academy. _Who is he trying to fool?_ Kohaku shook her head in disbelief. She really had no time for this absurd situation. People like him were the worst, trying to take advantage of such a situation meant that he was someone to steer away from.

While the guy had not seemed too pleased with her answer, he stepped out of the way knowing that it wasn't the first time he saw someone so hopeless refuse his offer. "If you say so."

One less competition out the way for him to score up as many points as he could. Monoma turned his gaze to his black stopwatch and examined the area once more, waiting for any lone machines and helpless examinees that didn't know how to use their quirks to their advantage.

* * *

If Kohaku didn't know any better, she'd have accepted his offers and somehow took advantage of his aid. Now, here she was running up countless steps trying to find the quickest way to the grey building's rooftop. If she had accepted his offer she may have had plenty of chances to score at least ten points.

_If only I took the chance from the beginning. _With every jump step she took from the never-ending stairs, Kohaku could feel the pace of her heart increasing, the slow flow of her quirk alleviating the stress of her overthinking and the graveness of her current predicament.

_Think. What do I do? A__t this rate, I'll fail the test. _

A sudden cry out for help snapped her back into the ominous reality. This wasn't just a simulation of a game. Someone was calling out for help? She quickly jogged up the final steps inhaling sharply through her nose before barging her way through the open the door. She had halted on her track, unsure of the sight laid in front of her. This was supposed to be a rooftop, yet the countless twines of vines filtered all over the placeーwas this place a forest. Thick bright green vines, entwined with more raw vines of various shapes.

What had stood out was a petite girl covered in the pallid spindly vines and the zero point machine hovering over her.

Kohaku seized onto several pendants and ran ahead without a single plan in mind. The only chance she had was to get close enough. _Remember if there is no time to infuse your quirk with an amber object then charge straight in._ Kohaku had no one to supervise over her use of quirk and had to rely on the internet's quirk guidance forum. The admin had mentioned in their message the measures to use a quirk without enough power to pass this test.

_"Passing U.A. entrance exam is all to do with timing, luck and wellーlet's say how well you use your quirk in any given situation."_

One, if a situation was to occur where everything was happening too fast, she had to get close and dispel her quirk as soon as possible. _Otherwise, you'd find yourself in a situation where the enemy won't wait for you._ She had no time to waste as the machine had already detected her presence. Sharp glowing eyes expecting the worst from this situation, and a flashing red spot of light overwhelming the vine environment.

"Watch out!"_  
_

Just as she was about to throw the pendant at it, her left foot had caught onto a rumble of stud vines clamping onto her and causing her to stumble down onto the floor. The pendant falling out of her clutch like a prey seized onto a soaring bird struggling against the rapid wind.

Kohaku closed her eyes wincing at the inevitable impact that was to come.

"Ouch!" Her knees had scraped against the study rooftop floor, cracking her delicate skin and inducing an unpleasant shot of pain. She tried to move her leg that managed to tangle itself onto the raw vines. Its narrow prickly ends adding more discomfort to the entire position she had put herself into.

Slowly she could sense the sluggish sensation of the warm amber within her core absorbing the negative energy from her fall. She let out a long sigh of relief and opened her eyes to face the destruction of the gimmick.

"Are you okay?"

The girl had cupped onto Kohaku's palm unsure if she was in a good condition. Her quirk had been in the way, and with the way Kohaku had fallen not knowing the intensity of her quirk, the modest girl gently aided Kohaku to her feet.

"Thanks, uh_— _

"Ibara. Ibara Shiozaki."

"I'm fine," Kohaku reassured, peering up above the vines that fluttered over Ibara's hair. Clear green feeding onto the glistening aftermath of the sun.

_Wait. _Kohaku frowned scanning around the rooftop trying to find the huge machine. It was odd. Did the girl manage to get rid of it? Despite her vines being so dainty and flimsy like the softness of her plant-like hair. They couldn't possibly have hurt the immense machine, unless... She shook her head in denial and got rid of the thought almost immediately.

"Where did it go?"

Ibara Shiozaki tilted her head, a little confused as to why the girl that had just destroyed the machine was looking around so bewildered. "It's gone. You defeated it, remember?"

"Are you sure?" Kohaku doubted, darting her gaze around the rooftop every second.

Shiozaki nodded with a sincere smile.

"Time's up!"

A deafening silence triumphed over the arena, crushing the soul of some examinees and bringing a sigh of relief to others. The time to collect as much as points as she could in the given time was finished. She glanced up Shiozaki that supported her weight, and then at the horizon where the smoke of the machines and the quirks that had destroyed them thinned out into the spent air.

The small optimism that Kohaku kept on to during this brief period of the test was crumbling down before her and felt completely useless. Nothing she had researched, prepared for and examined was sufficient enough to pass the exam. Using her quirk in an unknown setting, without much practice had only bought about the scepticism of her mind.

She shrugged off Shiozaki's firm grasp on her and limped forward. Quivering at the rush of cold air and her inability in achieving a single point. She closed her eyes, biting down the whimper and the taste of devastation as if the darkness of her vision would make her feel at ease.

Researching and studying general stuff about attacks wasn't enough. Having some form of weaponry to aid her with this exam wasn't enough. This wasn't a test she could pass with research alone. Everything about it was practical, from gathering the information front hand and assessing the situation before anyone else, mobility in dealing with the machines and staying calm. Nothing went as planned.

_"You're quirk is not suited for a hero."_

He was right._ It's no wonder I failed. _With the sudden realisation of her quirk failing her once more, a shaky chuckle slipped out from her. She should've expected this outcome, and accepted the fact that her quirk wasn't good enough to defeat the dense machines. Yet, it wasn't fair. Despite her efforts, being good enough was a hurdle too high for her to overcome.

"Guess, I'll find something else," she murmured beneath her breath. She didn't want to give up on her quirk just yet. It was already healing the soreness of her prickled leg, and clearing away the haziness of her mind. There had to be a different way for her to get into this Academy and figure out the enigma behind her quirk someway, somehow.

* * *

_A/N:_ Any questions on Kohaku's quirk?


	4. Chapter Three: Compact

**A Whimsical Complex**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

**_Compact_**

* * *

❝_a spiral of new beginnings, evening out into new melodies_

* * *

_Congratulations! _

_After much consideration, we welcome you abroad to join the exceptional hero course at U.A Academy. We believe in your untapped potential! You can become a valuable member of this society. Thanks to teachers, hero associations and other great minded individuals that are more than willing to help you understand the depths of your quirk, you will become a great hero!_

_Classes start on the second week of April, do be on the lookout for further information regarding your enrollment. _

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Nezu_

* * *

For the longest time, Kohaku believed her quirk was worthless. If it wasn't an intellectual quirk that enhanced her mind or a physical attribution quirk that furthered her talents and athleticism then it wasn't needed. In an upbringing where such a characteristic was overlooked, Kohaku came to dismiss her quirk too. Her quirk was nothing out of the ordinary for it be considered special. So, why, why was she given a chance to hope for something more?

"Are you sure you want this, Kohaku dear? I mean, do you really want to be a hero?" Her mother's tone was decisive disregarding the letter clutched onto Kohaku's hand.

Kohaku had kept quiet still unsure about everything. A few days ago she stood defeated and completely helpless after 'failing' her physical exam. She barely had enough points to be considered successful and here she was clutching onto the letter, unsure. If she was uncertain about where her life would lead her to then, now she was even more doubtful if she actually managed to pass.

_Why __and how? Am I dreaming? Have my dreams come true? Just like that? _Something wasn't adding up. U.A. had accepted her despite the outcome of her physical exam. U.A. that kept its acceptance rate to a minimum of one in three hundred every year, had accepted her? The letter barely mentioned why other than stating the potential of her quirk was something they were keen to figure out. But, why?

"As long as you don't be in the way, do as you please," her father advised rising from his seat completely unfazed with the frantic situation happening before him.

"Dear_— _you can't just say that to her. What about her supposed career, her private school, all that money wasted_—my plan_, everything."

"Kohaku is old enough to explore the world as she sees fit."

"But_—Kohaku, _why won't you say anything! First, you apply behind my back and now you're refusing to speak your mind?"

Kohaku flinched at the sharp pitch ringing into her head and looked down, fumbling with her fingers still feeling reluctant. Now and then she'd grip onto her pendant embraced onto her neck thinking of all sort of possibilities of how her enrollment was possible. The voice within her calling out on her foolish hope_—__ yet you passed! _Maybe, she had an extraordinary quirk that was needed in the hero world. Something marvellous and significant enough to save countless of people, providing them hope (the same hope that swelled inside her core.) Something that U.A. saw hope in, offering her a place to learn the weight of her quirk. The same weight of hope that currently overwhelmed her.

"I just don't understand what you're thinking? Hanako was never this difficult at your age."

Her mother let out a heavy sigh completely annoyed with the way Kohaku was acting up again. "Is this because of that person?"

Kohaku gulped and gripped onto her pendant necklace.

"It's not that," she muttered darting her gaze to the windows. _ I want to be free from the shackles you placed on my life._

But, Kohaku stopped caring about her mother's inconvenient irritation the moment she made up her mind on her dreams. She was well aware that this was just the beginning of their declining bond because she wasn't going to live life like her mother had designed since her birth or maybe even before that.

Her mother rolled up her sleeves, placed her glasses down and gulped a glass of water in a single quick breath, as though it would simmer her stress. "I don't understand why now?"

"But Kohaku passed, didn't she? Isn't that pretty amazing? Someone from our family is going to the U.A.!" Hanako blurted out in her defence.

At the mention of her name, Kohaku perked up with worried eyes and darted her gaze between her sister and mother. She knew her mother would be against enrollment to U.A. and for that reason alone, Kohaku had to apply without her knowing. A small tear bubbled in her causing a queasy feeling within her stomach she quickly shook her head ignoring the functioning of the amber resin in her core, sparkling up.

"I won't! I won't fall behind my peers if that's what you're worried about. I-I'll do my best!"

"That isn't the problem, you didn't mention anything about going to U.A.!"

"Even still, I'll go!" Kokahu stated with a throbbing cry. _It's the only chance I'll ever get to break free. _

_Please. Just this once._

Unable to explain herself any further, Kohaku pushed passed her sister and ran out of the room. The single crushed up letter still gripped onto her tense palm and the screeching sound of her mother still ringing into her head.

Running up the stairs and reaching into her room she blanked out at the sudden tension she held onto. Who was she kidding? There was no way her family would understand her feelings, ideas and even sudden dream. Her going to U.A. wasn't something out of a whim, okay maybe she did click send back then thinking she wouldn't get in the first stage, but it was different now. Going to U.A. meant that life was going to be brim filled with many opportunities rather than a simple life of an office job.

Kohaku was sick of her current life.

Fifteen years of doing as your told was more than enough. Feeling her amber quirk clearing her swelling emotional pain, she sighed. Nothing made sense and yet everyone expected her to know the answers to her future, things she barely understood herself. She let out a whimper, face buried into her pillow disregarding the blaring buzz from her phone.

Breaking News: _All Might to teach a foundational hero course at the renowned U.A High. The next generation of heroes' are in for a treat! A promising future awaits for them!_

* * *

"What kind of trim would you like today?"

Kohaku responded with a half-hearted shrug lost in thought, still staring down at the shiny blue floorboard flickering against the light. A haircut before her enrollment was a silly idea from her sister. _You have to look the part now, you're an aspiring hero! _

"The usual would do, Best Jeanist," Hanako answered taking a seat next to the guest block.

Kohaku turned her gaze to Best Jeanist and looked back down. She could tell by the way Tsunagu Hakamata, famously known as Best Jeanist had his brows together in confusion, that he wasn't pleased with her lax behaviour.

While Best Jeanist was a popular renown hero, Kohaku knew him as Tsunagu Hakamata or rather just Hakamata-san, a client from her fathers' business. He was always known as one of those flamboyant elegant heroes, always stern and polished as if he was used to upbringing lifestyle of grace and grandeur. Then again Hakamata wasn't the type to bother with such social standings as he was too focused on being a proper hero that took his profession seriously to the extent of being the best of best.

"Oh don't mind her, Best Jeanist. Kohaku is being her usual moody self." Hanako started flipping her long curled hair backwards. "Leave her be for a while and she'll return from her daydream."

"Did something happen?"

Hanako diverted her attention to the notice board in front of the hair salon, not wanting to share family issues with someone that was an outsider. Despite the set-up, the building was still a hero office and no matter how much the modern interior design tried to be fashionable the hero get-up was still there, buried deep within its walls.

Kohaku tugged at Hakamata's arm, brushing her hands against the denim waistcoat gesturing him to come close, "I'm going to U.A."

She bit onto her lips and looked up at Hakamata's reaction knowing that his response wouldn't be any different from the others. After a fleeting calm minute, Kohaku folded her arm not liking the way he seemed indifferent from her report. _So much from expecting anything with someone that once attended the school._

"Can I dye my hair instead? Something hero-like!"

Hanako snorted and dipped her head the minute Kohaku perked up.

Hakamata laughed lightly combing through her mid-length blonde hair, "Congratulations. Though your appearance is just fine the way it is, maybe combing your hair to the sides a bit more?"

Kohaku pouted intensely staring at herself and puffing at the blonde bangs that almost covered her amber eyes. After the entrance exam, Kohaku knew that she had to look different now that she was accepted into U.A. During the entrance exam her incompetent quirk was displayed to a few examinees, and from the many encounters she had then the only one she could recount was the snarky individuals' comment: _If you want, I can help you._

"That's ridiculous!" she replied rolling her eyes at his ironic comment.

She twisted the ends of her straight hair and smiled at his dainty expression as if he wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps he had a point, she looked fine and preferred her current appearance of her long blonde hair flowing down her back. She had decided after her acceptance that if she was going to embark on the U.A. journey then she was going to do it with pride, without caring for others judgments. She was going to unapologetically be herself and...

_"Kohaku is old enough to explore the world as she sees fit."_

So far, at least everyone except her mother was somewhat sympathetic and letting her go.

* * *

Inspecting the Academy once more from the entrance, Kohaku pressed her lips together in anticipation still feeling the fervent rush of scepticism. She was standing and seeing U.A. from the same position as last time and this was going to be her current lifestyle for the next three years.

Kohaku wiped her sweaty fingers onto the side of her blazer, still not fancying the style of her uniform. All her life she wore a sailor uniform with bright colours of white, blue and the changing colour of the bow tie. Her current uniform appeared mismatched with the greenish-blue skirt and grey blazer, though she still wore her red tie in the same manner as her middle school days _— a thin red bow-like tie. _It was either that or the normal way that felt stifling.

Despite the grand and vibrant architecture of the Academy, Kohaku glossed over the interior design letting her mind cross over her conscious. _It's the same and not the same, _she mused peering up at the countless classrooms_. _There was something about the immense and almost _noble _atmosphere that felt familiar like it wasn't any different from her old private school.

Although, the use of quirk was more adamant or at least more welcomed as each student that walked past her were chatting about their quirks full of enthusiasm. Yet the way every student stared at one other as if to assess their social standing in the Academy, was... well natural from a hero Academy. Kohaku looked away from the odd curious stares and proceeded to walk into the first-year block. What mattered was she was _here now_ and no one could take that away from her any longer.

She reached up to her neck sensing the pendant flowing through her blood, giving her energy to stand tall and forget about her suspicions.

_"I'm still not pleased with you Kohaku, but, like your father said if this is something you want to do then I'll allow you to enrol in one condition..."_

Kohaku shook her head and held onto her breath before making her way into the classroom. It was one thing finally breaking free from your parent's expectation, and another thing being prepared in taking the first step of change. Especially when she was on her _own now_ and had to think for herself without falling behind her fellow peers. Peers that were awfully quiet on her arrival. Seeing as there was barely anyone in the room sans a few students, Kohaku quickly dismissed their odd gazes and sat at the closest table next to the window.

At the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar-looking student from the entrance exam hall, her striking thick ginger hair was hard to overlook. In a classroom where most people looked different from their eccentric colours, unique shapes and even animal-like appearances Kohaku brushed back her newly trimmed blonde hair.

Trimming her hair short that was mostly shoulder-length meant at least no one from the entrance exam would recognise her (especially because she barely did anything to pass the physical test) and that was more than enough to become comfortable with her new life. Or at least complacent enough to continue living with dignity. She already knew from the few encounters she had with the U.A. examinees back then, that a lot of them were excessive in the way they used their quirks to their advantage_— _almost _demeaning._

"Class A is filled with all the hotshots!"

Kohaku snapped out from her daydream and turned her attention to the door. The same guy with slick blonde hair from the entrance exam stood with a disdain sneer, lifting his chin at the obvious prying gazes from his classmates.

"What does he mean by that?" A rather short girl peeked up looking for an answer from his peculiar statement. Her round eyes darting around the room in confusion at the withdrawn acknowledgement of her inquiry.

If Class A was filled with all the hotshots, then he must've meant the likes that were currently at the top of their year group. Kohaku took this as a chance to observe who her classmates were in this class, other than a few familiar faces she was glad that other than the snobby guy at the front everyone else seemed _normal._

"And this class is packed with just as exceptional heroes!" A tall bulky man proclaimed from behind causing the rest of the class to snicker at the comical response.

While what Kohaku had presumed was the homeroom teacher took a glance at the clock situated at the front of the classroom, the egotistic guy laughed out loud. He didn't seem to mind the humorous mutters from the class, instead, he waved his hand in dismissal as if all was good and the scornful aspect in his eyes had disappeared off from him completely.

For a moment they stared at each other, one regarding a familiar face with his brows raised and the other horrified looked away. Kohaku reached a hand to lightly clasp onto her precious pendant, feeling the rise of red heat smouldering over her face. _Does he know? _That wasn't possible, she tied her with a bright coloured red ribbon to match her tie and even put on some light-makeup to change her appearance ever so slightly from her entrance exam. Perhaps, allowing Hanako to do her light makeup on the first day was the wrong approach from her part.

"It's you again."

And all of sudden the awfully quiet classroom had their attention back onto her, though this time it wasn't just a few curious gazes. Gleaming eyes filled with interest regarding their relationship or something as trivial as friendship. _Schools' are the same everywhere. _A hero Academy was no different from such minor matters of associations _— good or bad. People want to see drama. _The kind of drama that was bound to cause some form of friction in classes, and from the way the guy seemed to have _tried _to keep a straight face, he recognised her.

Kohaku crossed her arms over her chest, "Do I know you?"

He blinked back in surprise.

"That's why we're going to introduce ourselves. To get to know each other better."

Kohaku cringed pretending not to heed their teachers' remark. _Getting to know each other better? _What were they, elementary schoolers? Then a rising realisation came to her, she was going to be in this class for the next three years of her life. It was only natural for her to get to know each one of them, some form of a network where she'd use to her advantage later on, as a sidekick. But, the problem was that _these people only care about quirks, what kind and if they were hero-like. _She saw enough movies about highschool dramas about coming to age, to know exactly how they acted around prominent quirks that stood out.

She drew a strand of her hair behind her ears and glossed over the current introductory worksheet and year planner that was beneath their annual books. She definitely did not miss the scheduled classwork of basic subjects of maths, English and the combined number of general subjects. The one thing that she was looking forward to was the quirk history lesson, characteristic of superpowers and the hero course where she'd be able to find more about her quirk. Her body dropped its stiff posture and a small smile forced its way, clearing away the scowl from before.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those that follow and favourites this story. Still a little unsure of the update schedule, going to have to with whenever there are ideas coming through at once. Also, these days after reading the manga DabiHawks may have some points...


End file.
